Supper Hero (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Supper Hero" from The League of Incredible Animals. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Thingamabob * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as S-Cape * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Vogue * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Supper Hero Lyrics: * Narrator: And now it is time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a Silly Song! We join The League at supper time as they sit down for a meal prepared by Flik. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I don't want to eat my brussle sprouts! * League: He doesn't want to eat his brussle sprouts! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): And I really really don't like sour crout! * League: Icky, slimy, stinky sour crout! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): My appitite is zero! * League: No need to share a tear-o! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): You need a Supper Hero! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Uh, what's a Supper Hero? * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): You got vittles you don't want to chew? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Yeah, not too appitizing. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Don't want to eat what's cooked for you? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No, not really. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Then, Citizen, don't fear-o! ''I am the Supper Hero!'' * League: He is the Supper Hero! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! ''Yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum!'' * League: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Thanks! I like this "Tigger"! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): This pasta dish has gotten cold! * Flik (A Bug's Life): I beg your pardon? * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): This fishstick looks a little old! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): It's not that old! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): You can't go on I must insist ''It's my duty to assist!'' * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Well, I'm kinda hungry! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Good Citizen, don't fear-o! ''I am the Supper Hero!'' * League: He is the Supper Hero! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! ''Yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum!'' * League: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): I was going to eat that. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Don't worry, folks, For me its fun ''The Supper Hero's jobs not done! ''Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum yum! * Blu (Rio): Hey! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Till every supper plate is clean ''No matter what type of cusine! ''Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum, yum yum! * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH): Who let him in? * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Hey, is that chocolate? I love chocolate! * League: No, wait! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Yummy, yummy, yummy, yumm, yum, yum! ''Yummy, yummy, yum, yum, yum! ''Good citezens, don't fear-o! ''And be of good chear-o! ''I love my new carrer-o! ''I am the Supper Hero!'' * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Dude, he ate our cake! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): So, what do yah say guys? Can I join the league? * Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Jerry! Tune in next time to hear the League say... * League: No! * Winnie the Pooh: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Pet AnimalTales